¡SIN MI ESPIRITU DIGITAL!
by Bra1
Summary: Pensamientos de ZoeIzumi tras perder su espiritu digital.¿Como se sintio?¿Que penso?.[ONESHOOT]


Bueno hace bien poco (apenas unas semanas) empezaron a emitir Digimon Frontier por acá y se me ocurrió viendo el capitulo en que Zoe pierde su espíritu digital este fic, por lo tanto más que un fic de conversaciones y demás es un fic de pensamientos y en ocasiones de sentimientos.  
  
Bueno espero que os guste y me dejéis un review dando vuestra más sincera opinión así podré saber si ha valido la pena que vuelva a escribir por acá, por que si, este fic es mi vuelta a FF.NET así que va dedicada a varias personas que me han apoyado mucho y a las que quiero mucho entre ellas a Nireya por ayudarme a darme cuenta de que me había quedado estancada en mi forma de escribir y por tanto a tratar de superarme y a Alexia quien me ha dado ánimos y apoyo para que volviese a escribir. A las dos muchísimas gracias ^O^  
  
¡SIN MI ESPIRITU DIGITAL!  
  
Todos sabemos que el mundo digital es peligroso, lo sabemos desde el mismísimo día en que, por distintos motivos, llegamos a él. A cada paso que damos aumentan los retos y con ellos el peligro, es la ley de este mundo pero...aunque barajamos muchas posibles cosas que podían pasar no llegamos a pensar nunca que esta fuera una de ellas, nadie pensó nunca que podíamos perder nuestra única arma de defensa, nuestro espíritu digital.  
  
Sin embargo acá estoy sentada sobre una piedra abrazando mis piernas y aguantando las lagrimas que luchan por salir y desbordarse, mientras los chicos, mis "amigos", hablan o más bien discuten sobre que hacer. J.P trata de animarme haciendo vanas promesas que se que aunque lo diga de corazón nunca podrá cumplir; también puedo ver a Tommy el pequeño Tommy, el motivo (no intencionado) de que halla perdido mi espíritu digital...se que no es culpa suya, la culpa es toda mía, fui yo quien le aparto del camino de Gigasmon y recibió el golpe, lo hice por que quise aunque la verdad es que me cuesta encontrar el motivo; apenas conozco a estos chicos de poco más de un mes y sin embargo estando con ellos siento que por fin he encontrado a los amigos que nunca tuve y que tanto busque; se que todos ellos sin remedio ya tienen un huequito en mi corazón.  
  
"Lo siento es por mi culpa"-oigo decir a Tommy de repente con culpabilidad en su voz y con ello no puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo en mi corazón, siento que como siga disculpándose si que no podré evitar el llorar y no quiero, claro que no, yo deje hace mucho de llorar!...  
  
"Lo siento"-nuevamente oigo la voz queda de Tommy y vuelvo a sentir el mismo pinchazo oyendo seguidamente la imposible promesa de J.P haciéndome sentir peor, y dándome cuenta de que en estos momentos solo soy una carga y no puedo hacer nada.  
  
Kouji y J.P empiezan a discutir, Kouji dice lo que considera mejor al igual que Takuya y sorprendentemente tanto para mi como para los demás esta vez están de acuerdo, por una vez en su vida coinciden aun con esas J.P se niega, "¡estúpido!" Me gustaría poder gritarle pero no me sale la voz, solo a él se le ocurre la posibilidad de perseguir a Gigasmon, esta claro que es más fuerte que nosotros eso ninguno lo dudamos y en estos momentos solo Kouji tiene más ventaja, seria quizás el único que podría tener alguna posibilidad contra Gigasmon; esta claro que la idea de J.P es un suicidio. No se como, no se de donde saco las fuerzas pero me levanto y me acerco a donde Kouji y J.P son controlados por Takuya y Tommy y sin saber de donde sale mi voz doy mi opinión "Sigamos a la estación del bosque" No lo puedo evitar se que J.P solo quiere ayudar pero esta claro que su idea no es la mejor y solo hay otra opción por lo tanto no me queda más remedio que estar en el bando contrario, en el de la mayoría, esta decidido debemos seguir hacia la estación del bosque.  
  
Cuando vamos a irnos Bokomon nos interrumpe y esta vez sin necesidad de mirar su libro nos dice algo de un adivino o algo así; la verdad es que nunca he creído mucho en esas cosas, se que a "todas" las chicas les gustan eso de los horóscopos, la fortuna en el amor...en fin todas esas chorradas de las que como una vez le dije a J.P no quiero formar parte ya que no quiero ser como ellas quieren que sea sino como soy realmente. Pero bueno el caso es que todos seguimos a Bokomon buscando así la respuesta adecuada a nuestro problema.  
  
Mientras caminamos rumbo a saber donde sigo metida en estos pensamientos y no puedo evitar el rememorar como Gigasmon me quito mi espíritu digital menos aun al ver al pequeño Tommy andar delante mía junto a Takuya...se ve que le ha cogido cariño, como si fuese su hermano mayor me aventuraría a decir, la verdad es que yo no puedo evitar verlo como el hermano menor que nunca tuve y que muchas veces quise tener para no estar sola como lo estaba, quizás sea eso lo que llaman instinto maternal, quizás sea eso lo que me llevo a meterme por medio. Tommy no tiene la culpa ni tampoco ninguno de los otros pero aun así no puedo evitar estar dolida al saber que ellos no sufren lo que yo, ellos siguen siendo útiles yo he acabado tomando el machista papel de dama en apuros prácticamente; sin mi espíritu digital no puedo transformarme en Kazemon, sin Kazemon no hay guerrera legendaria y sin ella no tengo manera de luchar.  
  
Estamos llegando al lugar que Bokomon nos comento no puedo evitar al verlo pensar que no es más que una fiesta ambulante(aunque alegre), todas esas carpas y esos "adivinos" tan raros... no ya por su aspecto sino por sus métodos de adivinación, es mejor no acercarse mucho, dos que parecían fiables han resultado ser de lo más raros...aunque bueno no se puede decir que no sean originales ^^U  
  
Bokomon nos conduce hasta lo más alto de la explanada de carpas donde majestuoso se alza un templo solitario, esto parece más fiable, más serio con respeto y creciente curiosidad entramos en él donde encontramos a un digimon verdaderamente muy parecido a los Goburimons, raro pero fiable pienso aunque rápidamente cambio de opinión al verlo danzar, me parece algo ridículo pero en cuanto da su veredicto no puedo más que volver a preocuparme y esa poca alegría que por la novedad del lugar anterior tenia desaparece dando paso a nuevos miedos. Las palabras de ese digimon resuenan en mi cabeza "vosotros dos tenéis que tener cuidado con la suerte", Takuya y Tommy tendrán problemas y la verdad es que no quiero pensarlo pero y si... no, no debo pensar en eso.  
  
De repente unos temblores que estremecen la estructura del templo y sus alrededores hacen que salgamos más preocupados aun afuera del templo encontrándonos cara a cara con Rumblemon y otro digimon desconocido para nosotros; en pocos segundos los chicos se lanzan a la lucha y yo no tengo más remedio que esperar alejada con Bokomon y Neemon viendo como Kouji no puede digievolucionar perdiendo así nuestra mejor carta y como J.P, Takuya y Tommy tratan de luchar....lo único que puedo hacer es ver como Tommy pierde su espíritu digital y Takuya pierde el control...AL final la profecía se ha hecho realidad y con ella mi miedo. Ya solo quedan 3 y uno de ellos no reacciona...  
  
¿Qué haremos ahora? Acaso...¿Es este nuestro fin?  
  
Notas: Bueno acá esta la idea que se me ocurrió en principio se me ocurrió que también podía tratar los pensamientos de Tommy al perder él también su espíritu digital...pero viendo lo poco que duro he acabado descartando la idea (aunque todavía me pulula por la cabeza),después se me ocurrió tratar los pensamientos de Zoe nuevamente pero esta vez al volver a tener consigo su espíritu digital.  
  
Bueno como siempre digo ^_~ dejar un review o mandar vuestros  
comentarios a mi correo : bsaskgmhlrecz@hotmail.com,  
  
Bra^^ 


End file.
